Adenoviral vectors represent a therapeutic protein delivery platform whereby the nucleic acid sequence encoding the therapeutic protein is incorporated into the adenoviral genome, which is brought to expression when the adenoviral particle is administered to the treated subject. It has been a challenge in the art to develop stabilizing formulation for the adenoviral vectors which allow storage at acceptable storage temperatures with a considerable shelf life.
Stabilizing formulations have been reported for Human Adenoviral vectors such as described by R. K Evans et al. (‘Development of stable Liquid Formulations for Adenovirus-Based Vaccines’ Journal of Pharmaceutical Sciences (2004) Vol. 93, No. 10, 2458-2475). However, there remains a need in the art for formulations preserving the stability of adenoviral vectors.